La Dame Blanche
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Wincest. Saison 1 épisode 1. Les deux frères se retrouvent après deux années de séparation. L'amour est toujours au rendez-vous.


**Disclaimer** : Hélas pour moi Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, et encore moins Dean (et Sam non plus mais c'est moins grave)

 **Couple** : Wincest 3

 **Note de l'auteur** : j'ai décidé, alors que je suis à jour sur la saison 13 de me refaire TOUTES les saisons (pour la... Mmmmh ... 5 ème fois?) et cette fois au lieu de juste me marquer les "oooh tiens ce moment est tendancieux, marque le pour faire un yaoi un jour", cette fois des les écrire vraiment ! Du coup ceci n'est normalement que le commencement d'une looooooonguuuue série de fanfic (car il n'y a DÉFINITIVEMENT PAS ASSEZ DE WINCEST!). Si je tiens ma bonne résolution (on est le 13 février il est jamais trop tard pour faire des bonnes résolutions!)

Ah oui et je regarde en VOSTFR les épisodes, donc j'essaye d'être le plus proche possible de ce qu'ils disent. Du coup je ne sais pas si ça retranscrit bien les dialogues français. Ni bien les dialogues anglais d'ailleurs. Bref un petit mélange quoi !

Ceci est donc ma première fic supernatural. J'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

Sam écouta attentivement autour de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait le sentir. L'instinct reprit le dessus, celui qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis si jeune. Trop de bruits pour une maison vide. Une ombre passa devant lui. Un jeune homme. Sam prit une inspiration avant de s'attaquer au cambrioleur. La lutte commença entre les deux hommes. Des coups de pieds, de poings, tout y passait. Les anciens mouvements revenaient à toute vitesse en mémoire. Peut être un peu d'adrénaline aussi. Mais Sam ne s'attendait pas à ce que son agresseur parvienne aussi facilement à parer ses coups. Cela le déstabilisa, ce qui permis à l'autre de prendre l'avantage. Il le fit passer par-dessus son épaule avant de la plaquer au sol lourdement.

\- Oh du calme, _Tiger_

Sam reprenait son souffle difficilement

\- Dean ?

Qu'est ce que son frère faisait là ?

\- Tu m'as foutu les jetons !

\- Car tu manques d'entrainement.

Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour et il passa ses jambes autour du corps de son frère avant de donner un coup de rein suffisamment puissant pour le retourner. Maintenant Sam dominait. Dean rigola

\- Ou pas. Laisse moi me relever.

Sauf que Sam ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de se relever. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, comme ils en avaient l'habitude avant. Dean s'obligea à rester de marbre avant de succomber. Il avait toujours été trop faible face à son frère. Le baiser entre eux était passionné. Fiévreux. Il transmettait ces années de frustration, de rancœur accumulées. Les mains de Sam étaient toujours posées sur le torse de son frère, n'osant fouiller, et redécouvrir ces parcelles de peau qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Tout du moins à l'époque, c'était le cas. Ils finirent par se séparer, haletant.

\- Dean qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Boire une bière

\- Qu'est ci qui t'amène ici ?

\- Faut qu'on parle

\- Le téléphone ça existe.

\- Tu aurais décroché ?

Jessica apparut à ce moment-là. Dean eut une réaction qui horripila son frère. Il dragua ouvertement Jessica. Comme si c'était un comportement normal. Surtout après qu'ils se soient embrassés. Dean leur expliquèrent alors que John avait disparu. Au cours d'une chasse. Sam, ne voulait pas que Jessica soit mêlé à cette autre vie qu'il avait eu avant de la rencontrer. Une vie hors norme. Il sortit avec son frère, se prenant la tête sur la disparition de leur père. Sur sa peur du noir.

\- Dean on a été élevés comme des guerriers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une vie normale et pépère ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Non, pas normale. Sans danger.

Bien sûr que sa vie ne pouvait pas être normale. Pas depuis qu'adolescent il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait son frère. D'une façon pas « normale » justement. C'était surement dû à la promiscuité qu'il y avait entre eux. Au comportement beaucoup trop protecteur de Dean. Un peu maternel dans un sens. De ces soirées passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant un film. De ces petits bobos qu'il soignait tout le temps. Sam avait fini par comprendre que l'amour qui le liait à Dean n'était pas que fraternel. Pas quand il voulait que ses mains caressent son corps.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui.

Sam sentit la rancœur dans la voix de son frère. Comme si tout était sa faute. Comme si tout s'était fini à cause de lui.

\- Je suis juste allé à l'université. Papa ne voulait plus que je revienne si j'y allais. J'ai obéi.

Et il pensa, très fortement « et tu ne m'as pas retenu ». Car au final, si Dean s'était battu pour eux, tout aurait changé surement. Il se revoyait ce jour-là. Dans les bras de son frère, à lui dire qu'il voulait partir pour l'université. Qu'il voulait faire des études. Il avait senti le corps sous lui se tendre. Il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux si beaux de Dean et avait cherché à comprendre la raison de cette tension. Il se souvenait encore du regard fuyant. Puis de la conversation qui avait suivi.

\- Pourquoi tu veux partir là-bas ?

\- Parce que je veux devenir avocat Dean. C'est mon rêve.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? On ne te suffit plus ?

Il se souvient de l'impression d'avoir un poignard se plantant dans son cœur. Comment Dean pouvait penser ça ? Comment l'homme qu'il aimait le plus sur cette terre pouvait penser ça ?

\- Dean ? Bien sûr que ce n'est pas ça. Mais je ne veux pas être chasseur. Papa et toi vous avez ça dans le sang. Pas moi.

\- Bien sûr que si Sam, tu l'as dans le sang autant que nous.

\- Dean… Comprend moi.

Un silence lourd de sens lui répondit. Les synapses de Sam tournaient à pleins régimes. Il fallait trouver une solution.

\- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ? Tout simplement.

\- Je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour faire des études. Tu le sais. C'est toi le génie de nous deux.

Dean ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il pouvait avoir tort. Il n'avait peut être pas les capacités qu'avait Sam pour les matières scolaires. Mais il avait cette intelligence toute différente. Un fin stratège. Il savait quoi faire contre tous ces monstres qu'ils avaient pourchassé. Il avait la chasse dans le sang. Il était très doué pour ça. Sam le savait depuis longtemps mais au fond il avait toujours espéré.

\- Je pourrais faire mes études et on se verra entre vos chasses au pire Dean. On vivra une relation à distance comme la majorité des jeunes étudiants. Je pense qu'on peut traverser ça.

Dean ne lui répondit rien. Encore une fois il s'emmurait dans son silence. Sam eut les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait que 20 ans, il croyait en la force de l'amour. Dean, plus vieux de 4 ans comprenait peut être des choses que lui ne pouvait comprendre.

\- Dean … Dis moi que tu m'aimes …

Le plus vieux plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Sam se sentit chamboulé. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu autant de tristesse dans ce regard. Comme si tout se jouait maintenant. Il n'osa bouger, il n'osait presque plus respirer en fait. Heureusement Dean se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Doucement. Très tendrement. Bien trop tendrement. Comme si c'était un adieu. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sam. Mais bientôt le baiser s'approfondit. Les dents de son frère mordait les siennes, tout doucement, pendant que ses mains passaient sous son T-shirt.

\- Dean, papa va bientôt rentrer.

Un grognement lui répondit. Ils ne voulaient bien sûr pas se faire attraper par John. Mais le besoin l'un de l'autre était trop fort, trop puissant. Dean caressait les flancs de Sam, avec possessivité. Il enfonçait de temps en temps ses ongles dans la peau tendre. Leur T-shirts furent rapidement enlevé et déjà la bouche de Dean jouait avec le cou de son amant. Il le mordait, le léchait, l'embrassait, tandis que ses mains avaient des mouvements désordonnés sur ses flancs. Ce n'était pas leur première fois. Loin de là. Mais toujours il y avait cet espèce de besoin vital de se raccrocher à l'autre. Sam enserra ses bras autour du cou de son frère, se mettant sur ses genoux. Il le dépassait de bien plus d'une tête, ce qui permit à Dean de s'attaquer aux petits tétons roses. La chasse sculptait un peu leur corps d'adolescent et de jeune adulte. Ils n'avaient pas encore cette carrure d'homme, mais quelques formes qui apparaissaient. Les dents de Dean mordillèrent la peau pâle, les tétons, alternant les morsures par des baisers. Des petits gémissements sortaient de la bouche de Sam, pendant que ses longs doigts fins se perdaient dans la chevelure de son frère. Pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à attraper, mais il se contentait des 5 cm de cheveux qui pouvaient rester dans ses doigts. Il avait envie de plus, il avait besoin de sentir l'amour de son frère pour lui. Dean les déshabilla rapidement, et enfonça un doigt dans l'anus de Sam. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir, habitué depuis longtemps au sexe de son frère en lui.

\- Dépêche toi Dean. Prends moi.

Dean arrêta ses mouvements et les décolla pour prendre le lubrifiant qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Au lieu de directement l'appliquer sur son sexe, il regarda Sam, avec cette force dans le regard. Comme s'il voulait lui transmettre un message. Mais le plus jeune devait déjà avoir les yeux dans le vague, car il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Alors Dean préféra prononcer ces quelques mots qui retraçaient à peine ce qu'il pouvait vraiment ressentir.

\- Je t'aime Sammy.

Le plus jeune l'embrassa violemment. Il voulait plus. Il voulait sentir le sexe de son frère en lui. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Il y avait cette urgence, ce besoin. Dean le sentit, car il enduisit copieusement son sexe de lubrifiant avant de rapprocher leur hanche. Sam descendit lentement le long de la verge dressé, assimilant toutes les sensations. Ils bougèrent de concert, avec de plus en plus de forces et de violence. Les mains de Dean serraient les hanches de Sam, lui laissant surement des marques, tandis que Sam gémissait s'accrochant aux cheveux de son frère. Celui-ci qui avait la tête dans le cou du plus jeune, respirant son odeur, comme s'il voulait s'en imprégner. Ils jouirent rapidement, le plaisir les fauchant et les laissant moites et poisseux. Ils se regardèrent tendrement, avant de s'embrasser une dernière fois, tout doucement. Puis ils se séparèrent, un peu à contre cœur. Dean essuya le sperme sur son ventre pendant que Sam partait se laver. Peu de temps après leur père rentrait. Et la discussion la plus désastreuse de leur vie arriva le soir même.

Sam essaya de chasser ces images de sa tête. Il revoyait la colère de son père, son frère en retrait. Dean ne l'avait pas défendu. Dean n'avait rien fait pour apaiser les choses. Il l'avait laissé partir. Sans un regard. Sans un baiser. Sam avait compris ce jour là ce que l'expression « avoir le cœur brisé » voulait dire. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire, car comme toujours, Dean avait été trop fier. Mais le voir tout à l'heure, sous lui, avec son petit sourire, ça avait été trop pour Sam. Il avait eu besoin de retrouver la sensation des lèvres de Dean contre les siennes.

Il avait cru l'oublier pourtant. Il avait réellement crû qu'il aimait Jessica. Certes un peu par défaut, car son frère lui manquait. Mais il s'était dit qu'il pouvait l'aimer elle aussi. Qu'elle était belle. Elle était forte. Elle ressemblait un peu à Dean dans un sens. Elle avait cette confiance en elle qui irradiait de tous ses pores. Sam n'avait jamais réellement eu confiance en lui. Au contraire. Il se sentait mal dans ce corps trop grand pour lui. Il avait toujours eu peur de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir autour de lui. Tous ces monstres. Puis il avait grandit avec une seule personne réellement qui le chérissait comme un enfant devait être chéri. Son père n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à eux. Trop occupé avec ces chasses. D'ailleurs, Dean parlait de ce même père qui l'avait abandonné car il préférait avoir un vrai métier plutôt qu'être chasseur.

\- Papa est en danger. S'il n'est pas déjà mort. Je le sens. Je n'y arriverais pas seul.

\- Mais si.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas le faire seul.

Ça c'était autre chose. Presque comme une excuse dans la bouche de Dean. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Que Sam essayait chaque jour d'oublier la peau de son frère contre la sienne. Et voilà qu'il lui demandait de venir avec lui. Comme si de rien était. Comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Ou rien eu en tout cas.

Il essaya d'expliquer à Jessica qu'il s'en allait, que tout allait bien et qu'il serait de retour. Elle avait des doutes bien sûr. Elle devait sentir la distance qu'il mettait entre eux. Il l'embrassa seulement sur la joue. Mais elle ne dit rien. Heureusement. Sam ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt pour une explication.

* * *

Ils prirent la route. Comme à son habitude, Dean l'appela Sammy. Son petit surnom qu'il utilisait tout le temps. Même dans les moments intimes. Aucun des deux pourtant n'osait reparler du baiser qu'ils avaient eu tout à l'heure. Comme s'ils étaient gênés à l'idée d'en parler.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils parlaient avec les deux jeunes femmes, Dean avait posé un bras sur la banquette derrière Sam. Comme si inconsciemment il voulait rapprocher leur corps. Sam l'avait noté bien sûr mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il préféra ne pas y penser.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont. Ils tentèrent une discussion.

\- Dean je t'ai dit que je devais être rentré pour lundi.

\- Pour lundi. Oui. L'entretien. Oui j'avais oublié.

Dean se tourna pour faire face à son petit frère.

\- Tu étais sérieux à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que tu pourras être avocat, épouser ta copine ?

\- Peut-être pourquoi pas ?

\- Jessica connait-elle la vérité ? Elle sait ce que tu as fait ?

\- Non et elle ne l'apprendra jamais.

Sam se rapprocha de quelques pas. Il voulait avoir l'air assuré.

\- Voilà qui est sain. Tu peux prétendre ce que tu veux. Mais tu devras accepter un jour la vérité sur toi.

\- Et qu'elle est-elle ?

\- Tu es des nôtres.

\- Non je ne suis pas comme vous, ce ne sera pas ma vie.

\- Tu as un devoir.

\- Envers papa et sa croisade ? Sans les photos, je ne saurais pas à quoi ressemblait maman. Quelle différence ça ferait ? Même si on trouve ce qui l'a tuée, elle est morte. Cela ne la fera pas revenir.

Dean eu comme quelque chose qui se cassait en lui. La colère ressurgit. Froide. Glaciale même. Tranchante comme un rasoir. Il plaque Sam contre un pilier, sans aucune douceur. Il voulait que l'autre comprenne la souffrance que lui ressentait. Dean avait mal. Si mal. Comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de leur mère.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça.

Dean aimait Sam certes. Mais il aimait aussi sa mère. Démesurément. Et même après tout ce temps, il avait toujours du mal à en parler. Il n'acceptait pas qu'on s'en prenne à elle. Mais tout s'arrêta quand ils virent la femme sur le pont. Et que la voiture les attaqua. Ils se jetèrent du haut du pont, sans réfléchir, s'accrochant pour l'un au rebord, et pour l'autre plongeant totalement dans l'eau. Un fou rire prirent les jeunes hommes.

* * *

\- Une chambre s'il vous plait.

L'homme leur parla de leur père et ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, vide. Sam était encore sale et plein de boue séchée. Toute la chambre du motel reflétait bien le passage d'un chasseur, et pas n'importe lequel. John Winchester.

Dean préféra aller prendre une douche avant de repartir sur l'affaire. Sam se sentant mal à propos de leur ancienne conversation s'excusa. Comme à son habitude Dean eu un comportement parfaitement macho.

\- Pas de trucs de gonzesse.

\- D'accord. _Jerk_.

\- _Bitch._

Ces simples mots furent comme un baume au cœur pour Sam. Il se demandait s'il rejoignait son frère sous la douche. Mais il ne préféra pas. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Dean ressortit, tout propre. Et aussi beau que d'habitude. Voir plus depuis ces 2 années sans se voir. Il était tellement parfait. Avec son petit sourire, ses rides au coin de la bouche quand il souriait justement. Et puis ces petits cheveux en pics, qui lui donnait un petit côté bad boy qu'il adorait par-dessus tout.

Dean sortit et ils furent séparé pendant un long moment. En effet, Dean n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire du zèle à la police et il se retrouvait en détention provisoire.

* * *

Sauf que bien sûr, rien ne se passa bien pour Sam non plus. Au volant de la sublime Impala, il se fit « attraper » par le fantôme de la Dame Blanche. Sauf qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. En soi. Il l'amena jusqu'à chez elle. Elle se jeta sur lui, lui broyant le cou.

\- Serrez moi. J'ai si froid

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. Je ne suis pas infidèle. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Vous le serez.

Elle le regarda comme si elle savait. Comme si elle savait tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son frère. Il paniqua un instant à ce propos avant d'essayer de s'enfuir. Mais elle lui enfonça ses longues griffes dans son corps. Heureusement Dean arriva à ce moment-là, et tira une balle dans la jeune femme. Sam décida alors de foncer avec la voiture dans la maison. Dean allait le tuer pour avoir abimer la voiture. Heureusement celui-ci ne lui en tint pas trop rigueur vu qu'il l'aide à se sauver. Ils se retrouvèrent pourtant bloqués par un meuble, regardant le fantôme faire face à sa plus grande frayeur. Elle disparu sous leurs yeux et ils se débarrassèrent du corps.

\- Elle avait trop peur d'y faire face.

Comme eux deux. Mais ils n'osèrent pas sur le coup. Pourtant, il fallait que cela cesse. Ils reprirent la voiture pour voir où leur père était. Ils parlèrent de l'entretien.

\- Comme tu veux. Je te ramène chez toi.

Sauf que les non-dit furent trop forts.

\- Dean arrête la voiture.

Le plus vieux le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais écouta malgré tout. Sam ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Dean, je ne veux pas finir comme cette femme. Je ne veux pas avoir peur de faire face aux choses. Il faut que je crève l'abcès.

Et il ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de répondre. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Comme s'il mourrait d'envie de le faire depuis qu'il avait arrêté de l'embrasser deux jours plus tôt. Dean répondit à son baiser, avec férocité, gourmandise aussi. Ils retrouvaient leurs marques. Comme si ces deux années n'avaient jamais existées. Les mains de Dean retrouvèrent leur place sur les hanches de Sam et il le fit passer sur lui. Ils collèrent leur corps, comme s'ils voulaient s'imbriquer l'un dans l'autre et ne jamais se séparer. Mais Sam avait le volant qui lui entrait dans le dos, qui lui faisait mal. Comme pour lui rappeler que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

\- Dean. On passe derrière.

Son frère lui fit un regard lubrique face au sous-entendu de cette phrase. Ils se séparèrent et Sam ouvrit la porte pour sortir et re rentrer à l'arrière, tandis que Dean se faisait juste glisser sur la banquette arrière. Ils se retrouvèrent et leurs vêtements volèrent rapidement dans l'habitacle. Les vitres commençaient déjà à se recouvrir de buée. La chaleur montait entre eux. Les mains se faufilaient partout, explorant cette terre qu'ils avaient oubliés de fouler pendant deux longues années. Les lèvres se retrouvaient pour mieux se séparer. Leur respiration était erratique. Ils souffraient du manque quand ils devaient se séparer physiquement, et avaient l'impression d'être prêt à jouir quand leur corps se retrouvaient. Leurs torses se collaient l'un à l'autre, se recouvrant d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Ils échangeaient tout. Leur salive, leur sueur, leur corps aussi. Les mains de Dean retrouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux fesses de son frère, les malaxant avec attention. Puis il l'allongea sur la banquette et embrassa chaque parcelle de son torse, descendant jusqu'à son sexe déjà dressé. Le plus vieux était à moitié assis par terre, ses bras reposant autour des hanches de Sam. Dean regarda ce sexe dressé, juste pour lui. Il se lécha les lèvres, comme s'il avait face à lui la plus belle des sucreries. Sam le regardait à moitié, sa main posée devant ses yeux. Il pouvait mourir maintenant. Il se sentait tellement bien. Le regard affamé de son frère sur son propre corps le faisait se sentir à sa place. Puis il sentit la main de Dean sur son sexe. Il poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, pendant que celle-ci s'activait de haut en bas. Un dragon grondait de contentement dans son ventre. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Dean dû le sentir car il approcha ses lèvres du sexe dressé. Il lécha lentement le bout, le gout un peu salé explosant dans sa bouche. Il gémit de plaisir, ce qui fit vibrer le sexe de Sam contre sa bouche. Le plus jeune eut un gémissement à nouveau. Dean s'activa le long de la verge. Il léchait le bout, passait le long de la hampe, remontait lentement. Il dévorait Sam du regard, attentif à tous ses mouvements et gémissements. Il voulait rendre fou son frère. Le marquer à nouveau comme sa propriété. Sam était à lui. Pas à cette blondasse. Il se reconcentra sur le plaisir du plus jeune, le sexe tressautant dans sa main de temps en temps. Dean laissa tomber la torture et le prit totalement en bouche, aspirant et allant le long du pénis dressé. De temps en temps un petit bruit de succion extrêmement érotique sortait de cette bouche, ce qui faisait encore plus gémir Sam. Celui-ci paraissait parti dans des contrées plus lointaines. Dean lécha deux de ses doigts et en enfonça un entre les fesses de son frère. Il se crispa légèrement, mais les coups de langue le firent se détendre très vite. Dean chercha du doigt la prostate de Sam, et quand il la trouva il s'amusa un petit moment avec, avant d'ajouter un autre doigt qui passa presque inaperçu. Les mouvements de ciseaux faisaient se tordre le plus jeune. Dean n'en pouvait plus, il voulait rentrer dans ce corps, le plus vite possible. Mais il essaya de patienter. Cela faisait deux ans que l'autre n'avait pas été pénétré. Alors il entra un troisième doigt. Sam se tendit un peu plus longuement. Cela allait être compliqué. Il joua de ses doigts dans l'anus de son amant, s'extasiant devant tant de beauté. Son frère était si parfait, surtout quand il se lâchait totalement.

\- Dean … Viens.

Le plus vieux remonta et embrassa tendrement son frère. Il s'éloigna, allant chercher du lubrifiant dans la boîte à gant. Sam fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Sauf que Dean avait bien compris la signification de ce mouvement pilaire.

\- C'est pour mes plaisirs solitaires Sam. Il n'y a eu aucun autre homme que toi. Jamais.

Sam imagina alors Dean en train de se donner du plaisir. En gémissant un petit « Sammy » de temps en temps. Et cela embrasa ces reins.

\- Prends moi. Maintenant

Dean lui mordilla l'oreille en souriant. Il étala le lubrifiant sur son sexe et se positionna à l'entrée de Sam. Il rentra lentement en lui, essayant de garder le contrôle pour ne pas jouir. Il devait tenir, que leurs retrouvailles ne se terminent pas en deux aller retours. Sauf que Sam en avait décidé autrement et donna un coup de rein plus fort pour se faire entièrement pénétrer. Il se crispa de douleur. Dean l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, les joues, le front, le cou. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, comme ça. Juste l'un dans l'autre. Tous les sentiments pouvaient se lire dans leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Dean commença à donner des petits coups de reins, qui se firent de plus en plus amples, de plus en plus puissants et rapides. Sam gémissait sous ces assauts, il avait l'impression d'être entier. Comme si tout était résolu. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils dansèrent cette danse si particulière des amants. Cette danse qui se pratique le plus souvent à deux. Où la respiration se bloque souvent. Où elle s'accélère le reste du temps. Où le temps est distordu. Où la sueur recouvre les corps. Les odeurs puissantes et masculines accentuent l'envie de l'autre. Où les mots n'ont plus d'intérêt. Où les corps parlent. S'expriment. Ou les gémissements sont la plus belle des chansons. Les mouvements se firent plus anarchiques. Le plaisir montait en eux. Dean prit le sexe de son frère et le masturba en rythme de ses coups de reins. Sam perdait pied totalement. Il sentait le plaisir qui était comme une vague puissante. Une vague toujours plus grosse qui menaçait de s'écraser à tout instant. Et elle finit par déferler, se propageant dans tout son corps. Le plaisir était trop fort trop grand. Il se contracta, la respiration totalement coupée. Il jouit entre leur corps, tandis que Dean se tendait au-dessus de lui, ne pouvant résister à la contraction du corps de son frère. Il s'affala sur lui. Les bras de Sam vinrent immédiatement l'entourer, ses doigts se perdant dans les petits pics. Il joua avec ses cheveux un moment, le temps pour eux de reprendre leur souffle. Puis Sam prit la parole.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Dean ne lui répondit pas, mais il planta ses ongles dans les flancs de Sam. Montrant sa possessivité dans ce simple geste. Sam sourit. Au final ils n'avaient pas parlé. Ils s'étaient pardonnés ces deux années par cette simple réunion de leur corps. Sam savait qu'il avait perdu. Qu'il reviendrait vers son frère. Il était trop faible. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence avant de reprendre la route. Mais Sam cette fois était blottit dans les bras de son frère. Il était définitivement trop grand pour faire ça. Mais il aimait cette sensation de protection que lui donnait Dean.

* * *

Ils finirent par arriver là où habitait Sam. Avec Jessica. Il savait qu'il devrait lui parler. Il n'était pas prêt. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas ce que Dean voulait.

\- Tu m'appelles si tu le trouves ? Je te rejoindrais peut être après.

\- Oui d'accord

Sam s'éloigna lentement, la mort dans l'âme, avant d'entendre son frère l'appeler. Il se retourna, plein d'espoir.

\- Tu sais, on a formé une équipe d'enfer là-bas.

La voiture s'éloigna et Sam poussa un soupir à fendre l'air. Son frère était vraiment un con. Il rentra et trouva les cookies qu'avait laissé Jessica. Il ne la méritait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam avait été infidèle. Il s'allongea dans le lit et sentit une goutte tomber sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et le cauchemar commença.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Oui bon ok dans cette fic embrasser c'est pas tromper. Presque pas. Juste un peu pour que le fantôme s'intéresse à Sam disons 3

Dites le moi si vous voulez que je tienne mes résolutions ou non :D

A très vite j'espère !


End file.
